Drabbles: Inuyasha x Kagome
by Kagome 32 Shrine
Summary: Minni drabbles. Enjoy! R
1. Late

:Late:

This was the last straw. He NEVER made her wait up for him. This was tearing Kagome apart. She was very paranoid and he knew it. What he was doing was making her wanna... SHOUT.

"Damn him!" She shrieked as she slammed the door. "It's twelve o'clock, where is he?"

No she wasn't upset, she was pissed. Normally he was home around six o'clock, never this late. Maybe he came in about six thirty-seven, but never twelve in the morning.

She sat on the couch as the baby wailed. Gently, she strolled to the crib and lifted Asami from her crib. Kagome tried to coo the baby to sleep, but Asami wouldn't take that as an option. She cried... harder... louder, with each passing second. Kagome tried desperately to calm down her small baby, but to no avail.

She stood, walking around singing to her pup, hoping she'd fall asleep.

_Hush little baby don't say a word,_

_Mommy's gonna buy you a mocking bird,_

_And if that mocking bird don't sing,_

_Mommy's gonna buy you a teething ring,_

_And if that teething ring goes bad,_

_Mommy's gonna go and hurt your dad..._

She stopped. A door opened and closed. She looked down and saw that her small child was sleeping peacefully.

"Wow can't believe I put her asleep." She smiled, kissed Asami's forehead, and set her gently into her crib.

She put a pair of evil eyes on and watched as the front door opened... Well it wasn't who she expected.

"Sango what are you doing here?" She asked. She walked to her side and took the pumpkin seat from her. Shinji lay inside cuddled up.

"Well I figured you were here alone. Miroku hasn't come home yet and Inuyasha was with him." Kagome nodded.

"Yeah he's not here." She sat down. "Where could they be?"

Sango shrugged. "Dunno. I have a few words though when I see my husband." Kagome nodded in agreement.

Sango placed Shinji beside Asami.

"They'll be here soon." Kagome shrugged.

"Yeah whatever. She Inuyasha and I had a fight this morning. I asked him why we didn't make love or find the time to do anything like we used too. Like romantic stuff. He got mad and asked why I asked that. I asked him if he loved me. He got real angry and said, 'YOU KNOW THE ANSWER KAGOME!' and he left. I dunno what happened." Kagome bowed her head. "What if he's hurt?"

Sango hugged her. "No he's alright. Don't worry."

By the time she got the words out of her mouth, the door opened. Sango whirled towards the door. There they walked in, Inuaysha and Miroku. Sango glared and watched as the two males made their way across the living room. Kagome sat up.

"What's with the evil eyes?" Miroku asked. Sango stood and punched her husband.

"What were you doing? Scaring the hell out of me! You left at eight this morning and now it's half past midnight!" Miroku kissed his wife.

"Let's go home and I'll explain it there." He whispered. He looked over to Kagome and Inuaysha. "Get Shinji baby." Sango did and they left.

"By Kagome." Sango said with a confused look on her face.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. "Don't look at me like that Inuyasha." She said turning away. "You worried the hell out of me, don't think it's all okay now that you're home."

Arms encircled her. She stiffened. "Kagome about this morning..." She cut him off.

"No, I don't wanna hear it. I was and idiot. I know you love me and with Asami romantic stuff is hard. I'm sorry." He covered her lips with his finger.

"No, I am. I should of took more time to help out so we could do things. I'm really sorry baby for that and making you worry. I just had to have some time to think and to get this." He handed her a a box. "Open it."

She took the small box and did in fact open it. She gasped at the sight. It was a ring. A wedding ring... wait it was her wedding ring. She looked at her finger and it wasn't there. She felt terrible... she hadn't noticed.

"What is this for?" She asked. "And why is it my wedding ring?"

He took it. "Because I had it re done. I want you to look inside of the band.

She did.

Inside were the words, _"I love you my angel" e_ngraved on the new silver band. She had a smile curl her lips as Inuyasha placed the ring upon her wedding finger.

He took her in his arms. "I love you Kagome. I love you with every beat of my heart. I am also sorry. Please forgive me?"

She embraced him back and nodded. "Yes." Her voice was choked as for she was crying.

He kissed her, hard and deep. "I love you too Inuaysha."

He took her to the floor... deeply kissing her. This night was going to be one hell of a night... err... morning.

She never did get how he got her ring from her in the first place, nor how she didn't notice, but man was she glad he did.

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha nor gang. I own nothing, but the computer I use to type these stories. Don't sue.**


	2. Fear

:Fear:

Lightning flashed across the bleak gray-black sky, soon followed by the roar of thunder. She shuddered against the sheets, wanting so badly to cuddle up to the nearest thing, but much to her surprise, nothing was there. She cried as the lightning hit outside her window, her head quickly ducking under the covers. One thing crossed her mind.

_I need Inuyasha._

Kagome, a collage student in a co-ed dorm room, needed her room mate Inuyasha.

Slipping from the covers and making it quickly across her dark room, she opened the door slightly. It was very dark and every time she tried to leave the room, lightning would strike scaring her. Finally, once the last bolt hit, lighting her path, she dashed for the room across the living area.

She opened it very gently as to keep the sleeping figure undisturbed. She didn't move, she loved staring at him, but once again lightning, followed by thunder, scared her making her jolt for the bed. She crawled in beside him and smiled.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you awake?" He moved slightly.

"No Kagome, I'm not. What are you doing in here?" He questioned her.

"Um well..." Thunder rolled across the sky and lightning emitted from the window. She wailed lightly and ducked into his arms for comfort.

"Oh you're afraid of storms?" Kagome blushed. Even though it was dark and her face was in his neck, he noticed. "Stop being afraid Kagome. It's nothing to worry about. I'll protect you."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Thank you Inuaysha."

He nodded. "No problem. Everyone has fears ya know?" Kagome nodded.

"What's yours?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What's it to you?"

Kagome looked up to him. "Because I wanna know... and because I care about you."

Inuyasha brought his lips to hers and smiled. "My fear is being alone. Alone with no one around, to be concealed in darkness."

Kagome frowned. "I won't leave you alone. No matter what I'll always be here for you Inuyasha. I promise." She kissed him and smiled.

"I won't let you leave me Kagome." Inuyasha smiled slightly. He brought his arms protectively around her slim figure. Her head against his shoulder.

"Inuyasha promise me something."

"What Kagome?"

"Promise me you'll always protect me too."

Inuyasha's eyes softened and he nodded. "I promise." He kissed her before lying her head against him again.

"Inuaysha I love you." Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too Kagome. Always." Kagome felt her heart rise and fall, her eyes gently closing.

Listening to his heartbeat made her somewhat tired. Her eyes now fully closed, her breathing calm, she slept.

Inuaysha close behind.

That night Kagome got over her_ fears_ only because she found her comfort in the arms of Inuyasha.

Maybe _fears _aren't all that bad, only if you have someone to comfort you.

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha nor gang. I own nothing, but the computer I use to type these stories. Don't sue.**


	3. Basketball

:Basketball:

She shouted with every fiber of her being. Her voice trailed with the many more shouting with her. She smiled as she clapped loudly. The buzzer went off, begging for a break.

"Go Shikons!" She shouted once more.

The ball stopped bouncing as the players made their way off the court. She jumped from the stands and ran to meet her man. He swung her around as he his team mates laughed.

"How's it going Kagome?" One of the best players on the team, Miroku, asked her.

"Fine Miroku. Y'all are doing great! Keep it up. Only a minute left and you have 66 to 67. One more and you win." She said clapping her hands together.

"Yeah and we get the championship!" He was the star player. The leader, the best basketball guy, and her man, Inuyasha Takasugi of Shikon High. The Shikon No Tama basketball team.

Kagome hugged him. "I know you guys can do it!" Her enthusiasm was enough for the whole team itself. His arms wrapped around her, and before he could plant a kiss upon her lips, the buzzer went off.

"Game time! Let's go!" The coach... Coach Inu Tashio... Inuyasha's dad said. "Come on son let's go!" Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and left.

"Be back as soon as we win." She nodded and blew a kiss.

Finding her spot by Miroku's girlfriend and her best friend Sango, she continued to shout and cheer.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Kikyo asked finding them.

"Hey Keeks. Oh nothing, we have one minute left and one more basket... we win!" Sango said hugging Kagome.

"Oh great." Kikyo said smiling.

"Go Inuyasha!" The ball was passed to him and Kagome clutched the seat for support.

He dribbled... passed it to Miroku, who dribbled and made his way for the goal. Kagome and Sango stood, clutching each other's hands. Sango inhaled... this was after all the most important game in the history of Shikon High.

Inuyasha watched Miroku dribble, he followed. Miroku took his stance and prepared to shoot. He did... the ball flew over the opposite players and hit the rim of the goal. Inuyasha went for it. The clock read 15 seconds.

He jumped and met the ball half way down and dunked it. The buzzer went off and the crowd cheered. The Shikon No Tama's had won the championship.

"YES!" The girls shouted jumping from the stands and meeting the huddling team in the middle of the floor.

Inuyasha's red uniform was soaked with sweat. His black hair stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck. His violet eyes glistened with excitement, happiness, and love. He ran to her and swung her around, like previously, and set her down. Their lips about meet, but what was to stand in their way? A golden trophy. Kagome smiled as the trophy was held high above the young couple.

"You did it!" Kagome said loudly over the roaring crowd. Inuyasha smiled and lifted her high in the air.

Her velvet black hair flew about her radiant face, her brown orbs shining with love and joy, and her hands clenched his shoulders. He smiled upon her and swung her about. She giggled while he laughed.

"We won baby!" Her head tilted back as she laughed.

He brought her against his chest and she slid from above, down his body.

"Yes you did, and I am very proud of you." He tilted her head up and brought his lips upon hers for a long awaited kiss.

She pulled him into her as she popped her foot up. The crowd cheered, the team all smiled, and the coach... well he couldn't have been happier.

Kagome pulled away and touched her forehead to his. "Winning isn't everything? You told me that once didn't you?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Why?"

"Well look around you. When you said that, these same people didn't believe you. They thought winning was everything and basketball was the main source. But what you did today was amazing. Maybe you winning is everything." She said lightly.

He shook his head. "Nope." Her face changed to a puzzled look. "Winning is nothing if I don't have the one person I love most here to share it with. Basketball... well wouldn't be basketball without my baby cheering me on."

She kissed him again. "You're right. _Basketball_ isn't the only thing in the world, that is more important than me."

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha nor gang. I own nothing, but the computer I use to type these stories. Don't sue.**


	4. Shocked Yet Surprised

:Shocked Yet Surprised:

She sat there, completely shocked by the news. Her head bowed to the floor, her eyes stinging with tears. She sat there, quietly. What she found out shocked the poor girl. Hell she's only seventeen! She sat curled in a ball and sobbed. He wasn't going to like this, she knew it.

The door opened and she sat straight up, wiped her eyes, and put on a smile.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" He knew her to well, and the fact he was a hanyou wasn't much help.

She shook her head. "Fine. Why?"

"You were crying. I see the tear stains and your eyes are puffy. Plus I smelt tears when I walked into the room."

She frowned. He was right once again. She stood and walked to his side, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

He looked at her, returning the embrace. "What for? What did you do this time Kagz?" He asked in a not-so-serious voice.

"Nothing." He always made her smile or giggle.

He kissed her forehead. "Seriously, what's wrong?" He made her meet his gaze.

"Inuyasha... I... well..." She paused. "Sit." He followed her to the bed. _( No he don't have the rosary right now. Sorry.) _

"What is wrong?" She put a finger to his lips.

"I'm getting there." She felt her eyes begin to water. "Inuyasha... I am going to have your pup." She said with the most, okay somewhat, of a calm face.

His face turned pale and he felt sick. He stood up and she followed, scared of what would happen.

"Inuyasha?" He looked at her. He wobbled sightly, her arms automatically wrapping around him. "Are you okay?"

No he wasn't okay. He wasn't ready to be a father! Hell he's only eighteen! Kagome felt her body plow against his. Her heart racing fast and her mind flowing with nonsense.

"A baby... You're pregnant?" She nodded slowly. "Wow." She looked up.

"Huh?" He smiled, his color coming back slowly.

"I said wow." She hadn't expected that.

He fell to the floor, her on top. "You okay!" She asked.

He just laughed. "Yeah. I mean I'm not ready, but hell it'll be an adventure." She was beyond surprised. This was... well amazed.

"Yeah it will." She smiled and kissed him. "We'll do it together!" She said sweetly.

"You _surprised_ me... I'll give you that much." He said quietly.

"Well looks whose talking. You_ shocked_ the hell out of me when you turned pale. I thought you forgot how to breath." She laughed.

He soon joined and that's how the night ended. Her in his arms and them laughing at the shocking yet surprising news they encountered that day.

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha nor gang. I own nothing, but the computer I use to type these stories. Don't sue.**


	5. Rain

:Rain:

She loves the rain, the cool refreshing rain. She would walk out in the rain and extend her hands, catching the small drops of water on her bare palms. She raised her head and opened her mouth. The cool drops of moister falling with small splashes upon her tongue.

Her hair all matted and stuck to her forehead and cheeks. Her clothes soaked to the bone as she shivered slightly.

She put her hands back to her side and leaned her head back in a straight position. Her eyes nothing but a cloud of mist. She stared at the empty streets of Tokyo. The lights flashing around her as she slowly made her way through the cold streets. People shouting around her making her head turn slightly around as if she was paranoid.

A small splash made her veer her head forward. Two feet covered in muddy shoes stood staring at her. She smiled softly. The figure approached her and took his hand and placed it on the base of her neck. He pulled her head forward and planted a kiss upon her lips.

She pulled back and smiled. "How did you find me?" He laughed softly.

"You always say the rain helps you think." He said.

She smiled again and looked at the wet streets of Tokyo. His arm wrapped around her small form, she looked at his glowing face, he too soaked. His silver hair and golden orbs amazed her.

He kissed her slightly and the two walked away. His arms around her shaking form and her head against his shoulder as the rain fell about them.

She loved the rain... cause no one could ever tell she had been crying.

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha nor gang. I own nothing, but the computer I use to type these stories. Don't sue.**


	6. Puppies

:Puppy:

She loved puppies.

All puppies, but him? Oh he was a different story... He hates the attention it got and he was all left out. There were two of them. One for Sango and the other for his girlfriend Kagome. Kagome wanted a puppy and begged for one. Inuyasha didn't see the big deal when he agreed to get her one, but as soon as she laid eyes on those small feet and it's beady eyes, he was ready to take it back.

Nope too late.

She clasped on to the puppy with dear life which caused a bark of the uncomfortable position it was in. She squealed and loosened her grip. She stared into the blue eyes of her black Lab. Her mind raced with the names of many male puppies. She thought and thought until the right name popped into her head. She looked over to Inuyasha and smiled.

"I want to name him..." He looked at her.

"What?" He asked in a annoyed voice. She glared.

"Meanie! I don't see why you just don't let me enjoy my new puppy!" Kagome sat on the couch and smiled.

_-Knock- -Knock-_

Inuyasha stood and walked to the door. "Hey Sango. What's up Miro?" They walked in.

"Hey Inu! Where's Kagz?" He pointed to the living room.

"Hey San! I'm in here!" Sango ran in holding her small brown Lab. "What did you name your puppy?"

Sango smiled brightly. "I named her Satomi. What did you name yours?" Kagome smiled with a sweet, caring, loving smile.

"I named him Yasha" Inuyasha looked at her.

"What did you say?" She stood and walked over to him.

"I said I named _our_ puppy Yasha. Got a problem with that?" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Well Yasha it is." Miroku said smiling at his girlfriend. Sango nodded in agreement.

Kagome pulled away and nodded. "Yasha it is." Inuaysha chuckled.

"Hey guys how about we have a Bar-B-Que tonight and have the puppies play outside with us?" Kagome clapped.

"Yeah!" Sango stood and clapped.

"Sounds great. What should we grill?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and they both sweat dropped.

"Ehh... I need to go shopping first." Kagome kissed Yasha's nose then handed him to Inuaysha. "I'll be back soon. Sango wanna come?" She nodded and handed Satomi to Miroku.

Kagome kissed Inuaysha and grabbed her keys. "Love you!" They said in union and they both sounded back.

"Love you."

Inuyasha sat with Miroku, Satomi, and Yasha on the couch. Looking at the puppy he smiled. He was rather adorable and he did make Kagome happy. Hell she named the little guy after him. He must have been special. He decided maybe having a puppy wasn't to bad at all. But he still wouldn't allow Yasha to receive more attention then him.

He grinned.

He was sure of that.

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha nor gang. I own nothing, but the computer I use to type these stories. Don't sue.**


	7. Pain

:Pain:

This wasn't the day Inuaysha Takasugi would call an awful day, but for Kagome it was. Only because what was happening made even the strongest woman scream... one word.

_Birth_

Then pain made Kagome cry out, curse, and squeeze the life from Inuyasha's hand. This caused him to winch in pain. Kagome may be a human, but she had the grip of a demon. Her cries emitted from her throat as a cry of pain. Her eyes stinging with tears and her heart racing with every push she gave, she still held on.

"One more push Mrs. Takasugi. One more push." The doctor said.

"No no more! I can't take it! Inuaysha why did you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" She cried. He took her cloth and dabbed her forehead.

"Come on baby, just a little more. You can do. I love you." She looked into his orbs and with one last push she cried out.

"I love you too. Ah!" She released and a soft crying came from below.

"Congratulations. It's a boy." Kagome smiled and looked into the eyes of her lover.

"We have a baby boy." She said softly, panting for breath, as the doctor handed her the small bundle of joy.

The baby had great features. Small clawed hands, tiny black dog ears, black hair to match, and mixed eyes. His eyes were his special feature. His eyes were a mix of brown and gold, swirled together in big eyes. Kagome kissed his nose.

"He's beautiful Inuaysha." She kissed her husband upon his lips. A tear sliding down his face.

"Ken'ichi." Inuyasha murmured.

"Do what?" Kagome asked looking at her husband.

"Let's name him Ken'ichi." Kagome smiled. "It means..."

"Strong first son. I love it. Your name, our little pup, is Ken'ichi Hideaki

Takasugi."

Inuyasha kissed her temple. "Yes that's beautiful." The small pup gurgled and cooed as the three sat peacefully in the hospital bed.

Kagome looked into the eyes of Inuyasha before speaking. "I guess _pain_ can bring wonderful things huh?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Yes, right you are." They kissed before settling down and falling asleep along with the beautiful baby boy they created four months before.

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha nor gang. I own nothing, but the computer I use to type these stories. Don't sue.**


	8. Annoyed

:Annoyed:

She was becoming irritated with every tap the pen made.

_-Tap- -Tap- -Tap-_

She glared at the man beside her.

"Must you do that while I'm working?" She asked annoyed.

"Well Kagome yes. I'm bored!" Inuyasha said playing with the pen between his knuckles.

_-Tap- -Tap- -Tap-_

"Inuyasha please stop that!" Kagome spat and glared daggers.

Inuyasha didn't move. He continued with the tapping of the blue pen against the desk. She sat there covered in paper work. Her office small, yet big enough for two and a truck load of work. But no help from one man, kept Kagome busy. He just tapped away causing her to scream.

"INUYASHA!" He stopped for a second and smiled.

"Does that bother you princess?" Inuaysha grinned.

"As a matter of fact it does. Now please take your tapping somewhere else!" Inuyasha stood, the grin never leaving his face.

"Fine have it your way." He walked out and into the living room.

Inuyasha took a position on the couch. Staring at the ceiling, he smiled. He knew what was to come.

Kagome sat there in silence. "Finally." She continued to work, but for some reason it didn't effect her. She sat there, no sound at all, only her breathing. She stood and cursed.

"Why does he do this to me?" She gathered her papers and walked to the living room.

Inuyasha was still staring at the ceiling... "3-2-1... Now." Kagome walked through the open space. He looked at her.

"Baka, I just needed a more comfy place to work." He moved over and she sat on the couch, placing the papers on the small coffee table in front of her. She handed him a pen. "I won't stop you from tapping your pen now."

And so there they were, her working hard on her papers and Inuaysha sitting there tapping his new found blue pen against the table. She wasn't so _annoyed_ anymore, because the company of her favorite man was what made her find work more easy. And the only thing that made her realize this was the noise that started it all.

_-Tap- -Tap- -Tap- _

**A/N: Disclaimer. I do not own Inuyasha nor the gang. I own nothing, so don't sue.**


	9. Roses

:Roses:

The cold air collided with her face as she made her way to the front door. She pulled her keys from her purse and tried putting it in the lock. Her eyes were covered in tears as her vision was blurred. Sobs emitted from her throat as she finally got the key to go in.

The door opened slightly as she made her way through it. Her apartment was dark and she couldn't see well, but she fumbled around for the light switch. Finding it, she quickly turned it on. The clock upon the wall flashed 3:00 AM. Her body shook. She placed her purse down and made her way towards the living area.

Her answering machine flashed_ 2 new messages_. She walked slowly to the machine and pressed the button. The voice that filled the empty room made her heart skip a beat.

"_Hey Kagome. I know you're upset with me and I called to apologize. I want you to turn around." _As if on time, she turned around and looked upon her kitchen table. _"These are for you. I am sorry for how I acted. I love you Kagome. Now read the card okay?" _He paused. _"I love you." _

The message ended and Kagome walked towards the table. Upon this table was a vase of roses, twelve to be exact. She picked up the vase and inhaled the lovely scent. She turned around and smiled as she noticed another message.

She placed the vase beside the machine and pressed the button. Same voice.

"_I hope you like them. The roses are a symbol of my love for you. I will love you until every rose in that vase dies." _Kagome frowned. No roses last forever. 'Maybe I should go see him.' The voice continued. _"I'll meet you at our spot in ten minutes. I love you." _

The phone clicked and the message ended. _'No new messages.' _She picked up her keys and made her way to turn, but something caught her eye. She picked up the vase and smiled.

Out of all the roses, in the center was an artificial rose. _'I'll love you as until every rose in that vase dies...' _Her heart skipped a beat. She made her way to the door and dashed into the cold surrounding air.

"I love you too Inuyasha."

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha nor gang. I own nothing, but the computer I use to type these stories. Don't sue.**


	10. Snowflakes

:Snowflakes:

Her voice rang about the empty park as she twirled around and around. Surprising she didn't get dizzy, he watched from afar. Her ams extended outward and her head thrown back and mouth wide. She had a lovely voice, a voice that filled the cold winter air with happiness and joy.

"If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes... oh what a snow that would be."

His eyes widened as he watched his beautiful angel dance upon the white sheet of snow. She looked so happy and he didn't have the heart to interrupt her. He just leaned his back against the tree trunk and listened to her playful voice.

"If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes... oh what a snow that would be."

She fell to the ground and began to laugh. "Inuyasha I know you're there. Come out."

He chuckled, but came from his spot of hiding. "You know me too well."

She smiled. "Yup!" He took her hand in his and helped her up. He kissed her softly and smiled.

"It's cold let's go home." She nodded as her scarf flew about her face.

"Okay!" She shivered. She took lead as he stood there for a moment.

He looked at her and as soon as he knew she wasn't looking, he lifted his head and opened his mouth. A single flake fell on his extended tongue and he frowned.

_'She's crazy... this snow don't taste like no candy bars and milkshakes.'_

With that he ran to catch up with her. A small disappointed look upon his face.

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha nor gang. I own nothing, but the computer I use to type these stories. Don't sue.**


	11. Study

:Study:

Papers everywhere, books sprawled out on the floor, and their bodies side by side. She was on her stomach with a pencil behind her ear, her glasses at the tip of her nose, and her book open wide. He, on the other hand, had his head on her back and a controller in his hand, clicking from channel to channel..

This was rather annoying to the seventeen year old Kagome. She took of her glasses and set them down before speaking.

"Inuyasha this project is due in three days and we have yet to complete it." She heard him grunt.

"So. We have three papers done and only two left. I do believe we can do it wench."

Her ears fumed as she spat at him. "FYI, _I_ did all the work. You just lay there and watch pro wrestling!"

He set the controller down and sat up. "Want me to help?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes I do." What happened next surprised the young teen.

Inuyasha clicked off the T.V, opened his book, and laid on his stomach beside her. He took her pencil from behind her ear and began to flip through all the pages. She stared wide eyed at him, her lips curling up in a smile. He looked at her.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." They sat there for awhile, before Kagome spoke up. "Why did you all the sudden decide to help?"

He didn't answer, so she let it be, but being the stubborn girl she is, Kagome couldn't take the silence. She pushed him over and pinned him to the floor.

"Answer me!" She begged.

"Why you stupid wench!" He said pretending to struggle and hide the blush... for the fact she was so close.

"Baka answer me!" This time she struggled. He had flipped her over to where he was now on top.

"Because I felt like it." She began to scream and wail and before she or he knew it, he kissed her. She stared wide eyed as he pulled away.

"I swear you only kiss me to shut me up." He grinned.

"It works doesn't it?"

Kagome was know to blush. He got off her and she got back into her position.

Minutes later she sat up and looked at him. "Meanie, you don't love me at all, do you?"

The only thing she saw was a glint of gold and her back pressed into the wall behind her. His body holding her close and kissing her. "Never say that again. I love you more than you know."

She smiled. "I love you too Inuyasha." He grinned and sat back.

"Let's finish this report." She pouted. "So we can continue later..." He winked and she grinned.

Now he hated to _study_, but when he did she always rewarded him, now he would reward her... Kagome knew the tables had turned.

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha nor gang. I own nothing, but the computer I use to type these stories. Don't sue.**


	12. Warmth

:Warmth:

It was snowing, yes snowing, and where else would Kagome Higurashi be when it was snowing? She stared out over the frozen water, the glistening of the ice, and the snowflakes falling around her. Her heart raced as a smile curved her lips. Two words crossed her mind.

_It's magical_

He was just setting the bowl of hot ramen on the table, when a chill ran down his spine.

"Why is it so cold?" He walked into the living room to find the door open. "What tha?" He went to close it when the sight of a raven haired beauty caught his eye. "Kagome?" He began to walk outside.

He didn't mind the cold, but Inuyasha Takasugi didn't like it either. He made his way towards her, his eyes never leaving her form. He stopped about mid way and stared at her for a while.

Her eyes danced with the snowflakes as her heart continued to race with every breath she took. She smiled when she heard the crunch of snow behind her. She knew he was looking at her and she knew he was smiling.

"I know you're there Inuyasha."

He smiled. "You know me all to well." He was right she read him like a book.

"I know." She turned around, her velvet black hair twirling around with her. "That's why we're so great together."

Truth was they were complete opposite, but they love each other still, only because opposites attract.

She turned around and closed her eyes. "I love the snow. It's so magical."

Inuyasha looked at her and watched as the scarf flew about her. The wind making her shiver. He wanted to enclose her in an embrace, only to share his body warmth. No that's a lie. He wanted to embrace her because he loved her, he wanted to share this memory with her.

She shivered again and he smiled. He closed the gap between them and hugged her from behind. His arms enclosing around her neck and stomach. Her lips curved into a smile.

"I thought you came out here to get me for lunch." He smiled.

"Well yeah, but you looked cold." She touched his hand, linking her fingers through his.

"Thank you. I enjoy your body heat." They began to laugh as the snowflakes danced around them.

And there they stood. Just enclosing themselves with each others _warmth. _Their lunch long forgotten, their eyes dancing with the snowflakes. Hell the cold wasn't so ad, but then again she had his warmth to keep her magical love burning.

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha nor gang. I own nothing, but the computer I use to type these stories. Don't sue.**


	13. Tired

:Tired:

She looked rather groggy today. Her hair a mess, her clothes all lathered, and her walk a bit wobbly. He noticed this a soon as she emerged from the sliding door on the ship. He wondered what was wrong, but maybe asking wasn't the best idea. He hated when she looked so weak. He just decided to let her come to him.

She did.

She plopped right down beside him on the bench. Her body swayed as the ship rolled over the blue waves. She collapsed against his body as the ship sailed on. Her plump belly resting firmly under her right hand. Two months and she already looked like a blimp.

"Maybe a cruise wasn't such a good idea huh Kagome?" She looked up weakly and sighed.

"It's a wonderful idea Inuyasha, but I just can't sleep with all the moving. I don't mean the boat either." She smiled, a weak smile, but a smile.

"Are you saying I'm the reason of your lack of sleep?" She giggled.

"Yes..." He frowned.

"I'm sorry baby. I don't mean to move about so much, but you know how it is. I'm just a light sleeper." He looked into her sleepy brown eyes and watched as she began to laugh. "What are you laughing about now?"

Her eyes danced with love. "You don't keep me awake Inuyasha. I was joking. It's the pup _you _got me pregnant with that keeps me up. The little one just kicks and kicks till I am fully awake and moving about before it rests."

Inuyasha pulled a lock of her fallen black hair away from her radiant face. It tucked it gently behind her left ear. He leaned over and gently whispered. "Well let me be the one to get you all relaxed. That sound like a good idea?"

Kagome's eyes lit up as she playfully hit him upon his arm that was rested firmly around her waist. She smiled. "No way. Last time I agreed I ended up looking like a full moon. I won't fall for that one again."

Inuaysha recalled the night. "I remember."

Kagome closed her eyes as Inuaysha talked about the event, hitting memory lane.

_Inuyasha came home one night to find Kagome lying on the couch. She wasn't asleep, just staring off into space. Inuyasha slowly made his way over to her and picked her up. She looked so tired. She smiled at him._

"_Have a good day at work sweetie?" She asked. _

_Inuaysha nodded slowly and asked back. "Did you?" She frowned._

"_Way to long of a day to be good. I had to work over time and my feet hurt. My eyes want to close and sleep, but that's just not going to happen."_

_Inuaysha kissed her temple and took her up to their room. They haven't been married but a least a year and they just moved into their new home. Boxes everywhere you look. The bed was empty though. He set her down and crawled next to her. _

"_Maybe I can get you relaxed and asleep." She looked into his golden orbs and asked mischievously. _

"_And how will you do that oh mighty one?" That was all he needed to hear before resting his lips upon hers and taking this relaxing thing to a whole new level. _

_An hour passed and Inuaysha had one arm tucked behind his head and another rested gently around Kagome's waist. Her head tucked into the joint where his shoulder met his neck. Her bare body pressed into his. Her breathing had become steady and her eyes were closed. Inuyasha knew that she had fallen asleep. He gazed across the room at their clothes they had thrown all over the place. He applauded himself, and he too fell into a gentle sleep._

_Who knew that one simple kiss would lead to relaxation and a peaceful sleep._

Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled. Her eyes again closed and her head against his shoulder. He kissed her temple and went back to looking over the water. He had succeeded again in helping his lovely wife find sleep.

"I guess I'm just boring." But recalling the image of how he had gotten her asleep before changed his mind. Only one thing crossed his mind.

When Kagome was _tired, _there were two things to get her asleep. One talking, and two... well let's just say he liked two more. Maybe her being _tired_ wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha nor gang. I own nothing, but the computer I use to type these stories. Don't sue.**


	14. Valentine

:Valentine:

He despised Valentines day. I mean _despised _it, the whole thing! The flowers, the cards, and the _candy._ Yes the candy. That sweet chocolate that melted in anyone's mouth and sent bitter sweet tastes down the throats. He shuddered. It was just not right.

He was walking down the road as countless girls flung themselves at him. Packages and cards were practically thrown at his feet. He just shook his head and walked on. The whole Valentines thing was a waste of time. No date, no love, and definitely no girlfriend. He didn't want to buy pointless gifts and candy for girls who would just say, 'Now we're boyfriend and girlfriend!' There was only one girl he actually liked, but she was just not willing to date him.

He continued his walk in the cold air that surrounded him. The snowflakes falling softly around him. His hands tucked snuggly into his pockets as the cold nipped his nose. He once again had a random girl, who said she just loved him, stop in front of him and thrust a package forward. It was wrapped in blue paper with glitter words, _To Inuyasha _written on it. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't accept it." He passed her.

The words, "You're heartless Inuyasha! I hate you!" and the pain of a box hitting him up side the head. He growled lightly and whispered.

"Wench." He lifted the thrown box and chunked it into the waste bin. He continued on. What came next was not what the hanyou expected.

A young girl, about his age, stood at the gate of his apartment building. She had on a pair of nice fitting jeans and green mittens. A scarf, that matched the color of the mittens, danced about her face in the cold wind. She had a long brown winter coat on and a small heart shaped box in her hands. As he approached, she lifted from the gates metal bars and smiled. He stopped a good few feet away and looked at her. She approached him slowly. Her pink cheeks and watery eyes danced on her lovely face. She spoke, her voice angelic.

"I know you don't like Valentine's Day or candy, but I stayed up all night making this for you. I wasn't going to give it to you, but the thought of all those wasted hours... well I wanted to at least _try _to give it to you. So here." She extended her mitten covered hands towards him in hopes he would accept.

After a minute or two she felt the heart shaped box being lifted from her hands. The feeling of regret soon lifted from her shoulders, and heart, and she smiled. Her wide brown eyes looked shocked as the box had been opened.

He looked at the milk chocolate bar shaped as a heart that simply read in white frosting, _'Will you be mine?' _He smiled lightly and broke a piece of the chocolate off and took a bite. It melted softly on his tongue and washed down his throat. He looked shocked.

_'It's actually good.' _He looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

It felt like her heart had flown a mile out of her chest as her lips curved up into a smile. "You're welcome Inuyasha." She went to turn and walk away before he took her arm and swung her around into his chest. He had embraced her.

He pulled back and smiled. "Hey wanna catch a movie and maybe dinner?"

She took his arm. "I'd love too." She turned red. "It sounds great."

He took his arm and wrapped it around her waist. "But first..." He took the last piece of chocolate he hadn't eaten, and placed it into his mouth. When the chocolate melted, he pulled her close and place his mouth over hers. She gasped as she felt the melted liquid fill her mouth. He pulled back and looked at her.

She had her eyes closed and her lips puckered up. She swallowed as her eyes fluttered open. She stared at him with a soft face. "W... what was that for?" She stuttered.

"I wanted you to taste the chocolate you worked so hard on." She smiled. He took her in his arms and whispered. "The real question is... will you be mine Kagome?" She blushed as the words tickled her ear and his hot breath fell against her skin.

"Yes, I will." He kissed her again and took his arm around her waist once again.

He looked upon her beautiful face. The snow surrounding them and the cold air turning her tan skin a red color. Her cheeks a rose color and her ears all the same. Her eyes watered a bit, but she still looked beautiful. Her lips began to move.

She took her arms and wrapped them around him. "I love Valentines day Inuyasha." He smiled and nodded.

"I do too. I really do." He never thought those words would leave his mouth, but when the girl he longed for finally made her way to him, he realized that maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha nor gang. I own nothing, but the computer I use to type these stories. Don't sue.**


	15. Parental Control

:Parental Control:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuaysha or Parental Control. This belongs to the makers by MTV and Rumiko Takahashi. (This show will beep out all of the foul language. Some may have escaped through though.) Characters will be OOC: But remember guys or girls who addition for Parental Control dates, they like to be extremely nice. My Drabble and Inuyasha is gonna be a good guy! Koga will be the bad guy. Sorry Hojo fans... and Koga fans...

This is Parental Control. Where the parents of wonderful teenager Kagome Higurashi pick two guys to date their daughter in hopes of getting rid of her arrogant boyfriend Koga Wolf.

"I am Akina Higurashi and this is my husband Toku Higurashi. We are the proud parents of Kagome Higurashi. She is our beautiful daughter and she's eighteen. She's playful and kind. She loves to dance and she loves to play paint ball. She loves Sushi and playing soccer. Her favorite thing to do is have a picnic by a river. She is our only child and he is very loved. She is our angel and we love to spoil her."

"The only problem with our daughter is her arrogant boyfriend Koga." Toku says.

"Hi! I am Kagome Higurashi and I'm eighteen years old. I live in Tokyo, Japan and I have wonderful parents who love me. The only thing wrong with my parents is that they hate my boyfriend Koga." Kagome says.

"He's way more adult than me. He's nineteen and strict. He's mature and that's no fun for me, but I like him. The only thing wrong with my boyfriend is tat he looks in the mirror more than me. He always makes sure our hair looks perfect before we leave the car. We have been together for three months and he thinks we're great together. Me? Well I like him. That's enough right?" Kagome looks confused.

Director:

Akina and Toku Higurashi love their daughter and think she deserves better. Will their picks win Kagome over or will she choose Koga in the end?

Kagome walked through her living room with Koga on her heels and sat on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her waste and kissed her. He smiled and then frowned.

"Kagome why are we going through this stupid show? I mean don't you love me?" He asked.

"Well of course, but my parents don't like you and they think this is for the best." She replied.

"This is just plain out bull-beep-." He said.

She smiled and pushed him playfully. "Shut-up. My parents are only thinking of me." She said smiling. "Now wait till they get home. Their picking my dates now."

Koga growled. "Damn."

0o0o0oKagome's Parentso0o0o0

"Now the first guy." Akina said smiling. "Come in."

The first guy was tall, dark, and handsome. He had blond hair and tan skin. He shook their hands. "My name is Seiyo Takashin and I am here to date your daughter."

"What do you like to do for fun?" Toku asked.

"I love to swim and play volley ball." He said smiling bright.

"Our daughter loves to dance. Do you dance?" Akina asked.

"Yeah." He looked at her and stood. He tried, but failed.

"Thank you. Next..." Toku said.

Seiyo left and another came in. He was tall and had silver hair and gold-amber eyes.

"Hi my name is Inuyasha Takasugi." He shook their hands.

"Well hello." Akina said. She noticed he had nice features and he was handsome. She liked him so far.

"What do you like to do?" He smiled.

"I love to play soccer. I just finished college and I have a degree as a soccer player." He said.

Toku smiled. "Can you dance?" Inuyasha looked at him.

"No I can't. I never tried. I know Kagome likes to dance. Sorry that isn't any help." Inuyasha smiled.

"Fair enough." Toku said and stood.

Akina smiled as Inuyasha stood. They shook hand sand Inuyasha left. The next guy was Tall and a brunet.

"My names Hojo Misata. I am nineteen and I am here to date your daughter."

"What do you do for a living?" Toku asked.

"I am out of high school and I work for my fathers company. I am a business man for Misata's Casino line." He said.

_'So he's wealthy? My daughter isn't in for money. He'll only buy her things because he can, not because he likes her.'_ Akina thought.

"Okay thank you." Toku said smiling.

"You're welcome." He stood, shook their hands, and left.

The next three were original high schoolers. They were still in high school and not much came in common for the three, but Akina liked one of them. He was tall and had silver hair. His attitude was a little cold, but he did like paint ball like Kagome. They had a tough decision.

"I like him." Toku said pointing at the picture of the boy of his choice.

Akina sat and wondered. "I dunno... I liked two of them." She said. Toku looked at her.

"Who?" She showed him and he smiled.

"I like him, but your choice dear." Akina smiled and chose the same person.

"He was sweet no?" The nodded and gave each other high fives.

0o0o0oKagome's Houseo0o0o0

Kagome fiddled with her thumbs as Koga sat on the couch next to her. Her parents arriving to talk to them.

"Kagome we picked two lovely boys for you." Akina said.

Toku thought a moment. He leaned over and whispered. "Akina I think you chose the boy that Kagome dated two years ago..." Akina pondered a moment.

"I think you may be right..." She whispered. "But Kagome liked him until we moved so maybe..."

Toku nodded. "We picked two great guys." He said and smiled.

"Great so my first date starts..." The door bell rang.

"My choice is here." Her dad said ad stood.

He walked to the door and opened it. "Hojo nice to see you again. Come in."

Hojo walked in and looked at the couple on the couch.

"This is Kagome my daughter and her... well he's not important." Koga growled.

"Like -beep- I ain't." He glared and wrapped an arm around Kagome. "You better not have fun." He said huskily.

Kagome pushed him away. "Shut-up." She smiled, kissed his cheek, and shook Hojo's hand. She looked at her parents. "See you guys later." She hugged them and hey left.

"Now we watch their date." Akina said handing the controller to her husband.

"This is bull-beep-." Toku smiled and looked at the screen.

0o0o0o-Kagome and Hojo-o0o0o0

"I decided to take you to a nice restaurant." Hojo said smiling.

Kagome looked in aw. "Sweet!" She said. "I mean cool." He lead her in to the huge place and sat her at a wonderful table.

A candle with rose petals covered the table, a huge window over looking a pond with a giant tree in the middle of it, and a waiter waiting their arrival.

"I am Charles, I will be your waiter." Kagome smiled.

"I'm Kagome nice to meet you." Charles smiled and Hojo looked at her. She looked back at him. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing, just no one ever talks to the waiters unless their ordering." Kagome blushed.

"Sorry."

They ordered and ate. "Wonderful." Kagome said eating the food. Hojo smiled.

"Glad you enjoy it." He said.

0o0o0oKagome's placeo0o0o0

"What the hell does he think he is doing?" Koga said. "Taking her to a fancy smancy restaurant and trying to woo my woman." He growled.

"Oh you're jealous cause you never take her to places like that." Toku said.

"Like hell I'm jealous, of what? Some rich freak who thinks money buys girls..." He paused. "actually not a bad idea."

Akina threw a pillow at him. "Oh hush now."

Koga sighed and looked at the T.V. "-Beep-. I hate him."

0o0o0o-Kagome and Hojo-o0o0o0

"That was nice." Kagome said standing. "Thank you."

Hojo followed suit and stood as well. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.

Kagome smiled. _'I would rather be playing soccer or dancing or something interesting.' _She thought. She sighed and walked out with him.

0o0o0oKagome's Houseo0o0o0

"Hey you're back." Akina said smiling.

"Yeah. That was interesting." Kagome said. "Something new at least."

Koga growled. "Yeah that was stupid."

Kagome smiled. "You're so jealous."

He wanted to stand and shout, but he held his tongue. He loves Kagome, but he can't tolerate her most of the time. He thinks about leaving her, but then again he can't.

Kagome looked at her mom. "You're choice is next who will it be?"

Akina smiled as the doorbell rang. "My choice. Yeah!" She clapped and walked to the door.

Kagome sat by Koga. She looked at him as he put on a angry face. _'I hope he's better looking and more fun than my dads choice.' _She thought.

Akina smiled. "I never thought we see you again after so long ago. Why did you come back to her now?" She asked the man in the door.

"Cause I realized I love her. But I had to make something of myself before I cam back to her dad. I wanted you two to like me. Now I have to make Kagome realize how much I care and see if she will take me back. That -beep- head of a wold ain't gonna treat Kagome like he does."

Akina smiled and hugged him. "Welcome back Inuyasha."

He nodded and walked with her into the house.

"My choice has arrived."

Kagome looked up and as soon as she did her mouth dropped. The one person she never thought she see again was standing in her her living room! She stood and inched slowly towards him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were living in America?" She said.

" I came back to see you." Inuyasha replied.

Koga stood and wrapped his arms around Kagome. "So this is the dog -beep- that you told me about. I'm Koga Wolf, her _boyfriend._" He said.

Inuyasha smiled. "I see. Are you ready Kagome?"

She pulled away and nodded. "I'll be back Koga."

He kissed her fully and grinned. "You better."

Kagome pushed away and nodded. "I will."

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat.

The shook hands and left.

Koga sat on the couch. "What the hell were you thinking bringing her EX here to date her!"

"He is kind, loving, and I forgot okay?" Akina said sitting. "Now shut-up and watch."

Koga mumbled. "Stupid woman."

0o0o0oKagome and Inuyashao0o0o0

Kagome had her eyes closed tight as Inuyasha had his hands wrapped around them.

"They closed?" Kagome giggled.

"Yup. Inuyasha I wanna see too." He smiled near her ear and whispered.

"Open." He took his hands away and she squealed.

They stood in front of the biggest Paint Ball station in all of Tokyo. She blushed as she looked at him.

"Thank you." He smiled and took her hand.

"Come on!" She followed suit.

0o0o0oKagme's Houseo0o0o0

"-Beep- head took her paint ball shooting. That is the stupidest game ever." He grumbled.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Akina said hugging her husband. "She was smiling. I mean truly smiling." Toku kissed her forehead.

"That she was."

0o0o0oKagome and Inuyashao0o0o0

"AHH!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha shot her in the leg. "Meanie!" Sh shot back nailing him in his back.

"YE-OUCH!" He screamed. "You're good!"

Kagome smiled. "Yup!" She set her gun down and took off the suit.

Inuyasha came beside her doing the same. Paint covered their faces and hands. "Does that boyfriend of yours take you to places like this?"

Kagome frowned. "No. He thinks it's too immature. He rather go to a movie and look at girls than stay and play with me. His friends come first." She said looking down.

0o0o0oKagome's Placeo0o0o0

"Damn right." Koga said.

Akina and Toku glared. "What an awful boy." They whispered.

0o0o0oKagome and Inuyashao0o0o0

"That's no fun." He said. "I have another surprise for you." Knowing the conversation hurt her, he knew what to do.

"Really?" He took her hand and pulled her along.

A huge river along side the station, held a beautiful scene and a picnic basket and blanket. Kagome's eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"It's beautiful." The sun was setting as he pulled her to the blanket.

"Sit, let's have a snack before I take you back." Kagome nodded and sat beside him.

"Inuyasha, this is wonderful. I had a great time with you. I mean that too."

He looked at her as she had her eyes casted across the water. Her hair blowing in the wind. He inched closer and pulled her to him.

0o0o0oKagome's Placeo0o0o0

"What the hell is he doing!" Koga raged as he stood. "Get your hands off my woman!"

Akina giggled. "She has too see if she likes him."

Koga growled and shouted. "Ah hell no!" He watched as Inuaysha brought his lips upon Kagome's.

0o0o0oKagome and Inuyashao0o0o0

Kagome blushed and kissed back. Her arms around his neck. _'I never got over you Inuyasha. I never forgot you or our love. How could I leave you. I love you.' _She said through out her head.

"Let's get you home. I'm sure Koga will be angry at me."

Kagome frowned not wanting the kiss to end. She smiled for him. "Alright."

0o0o0oKagome's Placeo0o0o0

"I'm back!" She said as she walked through the door. Koga sat angrily on the couch.

"How could you kiss him?"

"I had too see if he is right or not. Stop worrying." She said and winked at her parents.

She walked to her room and began to decide who she wanted. Knowing her choice, she walked back down to see Hojo, Koga, and Inuyasha waiting for her.

"This is tough and I will never make a decision like this again. I like you all, but however I can only choose one." She looked at her parents. "Dad I know why you chose Hojo. He is kind and has great taste in how to treat a lady. Mom I know why you chose Inuyasha. He's sweet, caring, and has a great sense of humor. I like them both. Koga I love you and you know it. You are fun to hang out with when you're not with your friends. But I have to choose now."

She waited for the tension to calm down. "Hojo you're so kind, but I can't date you. You are too wealthy and I dunno if you can take hanging out with a immature girl such as myself." Hojo hugged her.

"I know. It's great to meet you." He kissed her cheek and left.

"Now, two left." Toku said.

"Inuyasha you're wonderful. Koga you are too, but I'm afraid one of you is going to have to go." She nodded at her parents and smiled.

"Koga, I'm afraid you and I are not meant to be. I feel you neglect me because I am childish. You are too mature for me and I want to date Inuyasha. I never got over him. I still love him."

Koga raged through out his body as he stomped off. "You are so stupid. No -beep- head is gonna be able to replace me." He left the house.

No one seemed to hear him as Inuyasha kissed her deeply. Akina and Toku smiled leaving the two alone.

"We got rid of Koga!" Akina chanted.

"Yes and our baby girl is finally happy." Toku kissed his wife and they walked to their back yard.

Kagome pulled away. "I never forgot you. I never forgot how much I love you. I wrote to you so much, but never mailed them. I was afraid you were angry at me for leaving you."

Inuyasha kissed her again and smiled. "Never would I be angry." They hugged for the longest time as the sun set through the trees and the love of the two grew again.

Director:

Never have we had a couple who knew each other before they dated here on Parental Control, but it turned out nicely. Until the next episode, Good bye.


End file.
